


A Day in the Life

by catty_the_spy



Series: #verse [5]
Category: Stargate: Universe
Genre: Gen, Multi, Pregnancy Scares, angsty fluff, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catty_the_spy/pseuds/catty_the_spy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day's not exactly normal, but it's...something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life

“Bat poop?” James says, disbelief written all over her face.  
  
Brody shrugs. “The results don’t lie. We tested it six times.”  
  
“So we have to gather five pounds of bat poop –”  
  
“I believe the correct term is ‘guano’.”  
  
Greer shoots Volker a glare. “Five pounds of _bat poop_.”  
  
Park stands. “I’m gonna go…supervise. In the hydroponics lab.”  
  
Chloe darts over to take her arm. “I’ll walk with you!”  
  
“She doesn’t need five people to walk her to hydroponics,” Scott says, before the rest of the science team can hurry after her. “We need to figure out what we’re carrying it in. I don’t know how runny it is, but just in case, I say we find something that’s water tight.”  
  
He sees James mouth “ _five pounds of bat poop_ ” out of the corner of his eye, but when he glances at her, she looks completely professional.  
  
“You’re not going,” Young says, and Scott barely resists the urge to flinch. The colonel’s sitting on the metal stairs, and to be honest, he looks like shit. Scott sometimes has trouble believing TJ let him out of the infirmary.  
  
He’d forgotten the colonel was there. That’s not hard to do these days.  
  
“We only have ten pairs of gloves,” the colonel continues, “and two of those are needed in the workshop. “Evans, Dunning, Volker. Greer and James, keep an eye on them.”  
Somewhere behind them, Eli sighs in relief.  
  


* * *

 

  
“This stuff is growing like a weed,” Chloe says, running a hand across the grey stalks.  
  
“I think it _is_ a weed.” Park says, doing the same. “Becker asked if maybe we could eat some of the seeds, to help keep the numbers down.”  
  
“What are we calling this, anyway?”  
  
“Not-cotton?”  
  
Chloe laughs.  
  
“Eli’s the one who found it,” Park says, smiling as well, “so he gets to name it.”  
  
Chloe makes a face and groans dramatically. "I'd honestly rather call it not-cotton."  
  
Park chuckles and sighs. “So, aside from this stuff being everywhere, how does it look?”  
  
“Good,” Chloe says, turning to look out into the main section of the room. “Lots of flowers, lots of fruit. Everything looks like it’s sprouting.”  
  
“That’s good. Sometimes the pH levels in the soil are…”  
  
“Are these flowers edible?”  
  
“Um…which ones?”  
  
“I don’t know. Any of them.”  
  
Park shrugs. “They might be.”  
  
Chloe hums thoughtfully, and the two sit in silence for a moment. Someone’s banging around in the freezer.  
  
Chloe looks around before leaning close to whisper. “Can I tell you a secret?”  
  
Park frowns. “What?”  
  
“It’s nothing bad! I just…I haven’t told anyone; I’m not sure yet that I want anyone else to know.”  
  
“Sure. Yeah. I won’t…sure.”  
  
Chloe lowers her voice even more. “I think I’m pregnant.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Shhh!” Chloe snaps, checking to see if anyone was coming.  
  
“What?” Park says again in a softer tone of voice.  
  
“I’ve missed two, maybe three periods. And I thought, maybe it’s just stress or…or genetic weirdness or whatever, but there have been some other things, and I think…. I think I might be pregnant.”  
  
“Have you told TJ?”  
  
“Not yet. I’m not even really…sure, you know? And with everything that’s been going on, I….”  
  
“Yeah. I understand.” Park sighs. “You’ve got to talk to TJ. If it’s true, then…well, I guess she’ll find out anyway, better now than later. And if it’s not, then at least you’ll know for sure.”  
  
Chloe lets her head fall forward. “At least I’ll know for sure.”

* * *

 

  
Park lies with her head on Greer’s chest, moving up and down as he breathes. She can tell he’s awake.  
  
“Hey, Ronald,” she says, thoughts drifting towards the hydroponics lab.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Have you ever given much thought to having kids?”  
  
He stills. “Us having kids?”  
  
“Uh huh. You and me.”  
  
“Some, after Novus. Why? Are you…?”  
  
“No!” She feels him relax. “No, I was just…wondering. It is a distinct possibility.” She promised Chloe she wouldn’t tell, and she won’t, but the thought had stayed with her the rest of the day. She sighs. “I guess it’d be a bad idea, since I can’t see.”  
  
“That’s not it,” he says. She can almost hear him thinking, hear the smile in his voice when he says “People on earth do it all the time, and you know we’d have plenty of help. I’m more concerned with attacks.”  
  
Park sighs again.  
  
“What about you, Lisa? You been thinking about kids?”  
  
“A little,” Park admits, shrugging a shoulder. “Like I said, it’s…possible. To the point where I’m surprised no one’s pregnant already.”  
  
“Just lucky I guess.”  
  
Park smiles a little, and sits up so he can get the phone when its alarm goes off. “Yeah. Lucky.”  
  
  


* * *

  
The infirmary is mostly deserted when Greer checks in. TJ and Chloe are whispering in the office, surrounded by drying herbs and lots of tree bark. The smell is a strange mix of mint and ginger, and while he doesn’t miss the ammonia-and-moth-balls smell of most hospitals, it does take some getting used to.  
  
TJ looks up in surprise when Greer knocks on the wall beside the door.  
  
“Do you have a minute? There were some interesting plants on the planet that they want you to take a look at.”  
  
TJ looks from Greer to Chloe and back. “Can it wait? I’m kind of…yeah.”  
  
“So long as you make it down there in the next two hours.”  
  
She nods. “Hey!” she says, before he can leave. “You wouldn’t happen to have seen the colonel, would you?”  
  
“Not since this morning.”  
  
She sighs.  
  
“Do you need him?”  
  
“He missed our follow-up this afternoon. If you find him, could you send him this way?”  
  
Greer nods.

* * *

“Well?”  
  
“She’s busy.”  
  
There’s a chorus of sighs and grumbles around the lab. Greer makes his way towards James, who keeps sniffing her hands.  
  
“What did we need that stuff for anyway?” she mumbles, sniffing her hands again.  
  
“A compound for the weapons system,” Greer says with a shrug. “Have you seen the colonel lately?”  
  
“No; is he missing?” She sniffs her fingers again and grimaces.  
  
“He’s probably just in his quarters, but TJ needs to see him. Could you-?”  
  
“I’ll help you look.”  
  
Neither of them mentions using the radio. Young wouldn’t answer it anyway.

 

* * *

  
  
TJ’s last resort when it comes to the colonel is days is seeing if Rush has any idea where he is. It’s not really an option she likes using. She follows hallways lined with chalk and charcoal writing until she hears voices.  
  
“Once again, you show a completely unsurprising lack of taste.”  
  
“You said it was mediocre; your mediocre is a normal person’s…I dunno, Shakespeare.”  
  
It was Colonel Young and Dr. Rush. She stopped before they could notice her.  
  
Rush had his eyes on his work. Young was sitting behind him in one of the cross corridors, book in one hand, reading glasses in the other. He was talking more than he had in…ages.  
  
“I’ve read excerpts from Wormhole X-Treme novels that were better written than _that_.”  
  
Young huffed a laugh. “Now I know you’re lying. I doubt you’ve even read the back of one of those.”  
  
“I’ve read whole chapters, and none of them willingly.”  
  
“Chapters? That, I cannot believe. Even if you were telling the truth, how could this be any worse than those things?”  
  
Rush glanced to his left and TJ stepped back. She was almost certain he’d seen her.  
  
“If I’d known you weren’t going to shut up about it, I wouldn’t have leant you the damn thing.”  
  
TJ stepped around a corner and out of sight. Rush had looked straight at her; he had to have seen her, but he didn’t say anything about it. She leaned around the corner to take another look – Young had passed Rush his reading glasses. Then she sat down and just _listened_.


End file.
